


All I Want for Christmas...

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dreams and hopes, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wonders what he would ask for if there truly was a Santa Claus, fairies or genies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas...

All I Want For Christmas…  
By Patt

 

Summary: Dorian wonders what he would ask for if there truly was a Santa Claus, fairies or genies.  
Warnings: None  
Genre: Gen  
Rating: Gen  
Word Count: 676

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/christmas_zpsdb860421.jpg.html)

 

I’ve heard the stories about Santa Claus and I know they aren’t true, but I wish they were. I have a wish, a simple wish and I would love for it to be answered. But, I know it won’t come true. It never will. Alas, I am an inadequate android and no one cares what I want or wish for. No one asks and no one troubles themselves about what I think or feel. Especially John, after he saw how I have to live, I thought for sure he would understand and talk to Captain Maldonado for me, but nothing has been done. 

My biggest dream ever is to lie in a real bed and sleep the entire night. I could be hooked up and charging while I was doing that. I could understand why people like sleeping in a bed. Another dream I have is being able to get dressed in the morning without 4,000 units surrounding me and looking at me because I’m different. Of course the MX-43’s don’t say anything, but they don’t like me being there any more that I like being there. 

I saw a picture of a fairy the other day and asked John about it. He never answered me, but I wish I had a little fairy to grant wishes. I guess that would be a genie, not a fairy. What would I wish for if, I had three wishes? A bed, a place to live and John to be my friend, not just my partner. That was easy enough to come up with three wishes. Too bad there are no such things as genies. 

John is late picking me up, which is unusual in itself. But now I’ve become a little worried. I call Captain Maldonado and askfor her to check on John for me and she said he was out on a call already. See, he didn’t even come by and get me. I told her I would be waiting when he finally came by. She said, “John came in early today to talk about your living situation and I told him there was no money set aside from the city for this. I want you to know, he really went to bat for you, but the city says no rent for androids. I’m sorry, Dorian.”

“Its okay, Captain. At least he tried. That’s more than anyone else would have done. Thank you.” I disconnect with her and lean against the wall. John actually asked her about living arrangements. I have to admit, it makes me feel good that he cared enough to do this. 

My com went off and it was John. “Yes, John,” I said. 

“I’m outside waiting for you.” John said, sounding friendly and in a terrific mood. 

“I’ll be right there,” I answered and realized the genie was present in my life. John was my friend and he had asked about my living arrangements as I had asked him to. I found myself feeling very happy. 

I walked out the door and got into John’s car and he said, “Buckle up.”

Like if he needed to tell me that. I buckled up and smiled at him. “Good morning, John.”

“What do you think about moving into my apartment? I have two bedrooms and one is empty. You could live there if you wanted to,” John said, nicely. 

“I would like that very much, John. Could I have a bed and everything?” I asked him. 

“Of course, you can have a bed. We’ll get it all set up this weekend. Now, we have a case to look into,” John said, changing the subject. He didn’t like to dwell on feelings and all that. But I did. I enjoyed today like no other and would never forget his words. I might even play them back to him now and then to terrorize him. 

The end


End file.
